wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yakob the Lightbringer
Yakob Merres (also known to some as Refreld Lightfriend in his time of self exile) is an old veteran Paladin and Knight of Lordaeron. He lives to carry out the will of the Light and defeat the forces of evil that threaten the people of Azeroth. He considers himself to always be a Knight of the Silver Hand though he is now a member of the Argent Crusade. Youth and Second War Yakob was raised as an orphan in a Cathedral in the City of Lordaeron during the First War. A retired Paladin by the name of Arfellen Lightfriend served as his father figure for the first five years of his life. As a young child, Yakob looked up to Arfellen in everything, and it inspired him to one day become a great Paladin just like him. At age five, Arfellen took Yakob under his wing as an apprentice Paladin. He trained Yakob rigorously for many years, teaching him how to pray, the ideals of a Paladin, and giving him daily combat lessons. Yakob, as he was very motivated to do well, quickly became a very talented apprentice, and at age fifteen was made a full fledged Paladin. Uther, who had been watching Yakob's training over the years, quickly dubbed Yakob as a Knight of the Silver Hand. He spent the next seven years of his life learning even more and quickly befriended quite a few of the other Knights. He would often participate in long discussions with great Paladins such as Uther the Lightbringer and Tirion Fordring when they were not away fighting. When the Second War broke out, Yakob was called to fight alongside the Alliance of Lordaeron. He participated in many battles, but was eventually sent to lend aid to the victims of the war, as was the rest of the Order of the Silver Hand. Though he very much did not enjoy not being able to help, he followed orders and lent aid to small communities that had been attacked. He had heard of the accomplishments of Lothar and wished he could be there fighting alongside him. Later he was called back to Lordaeron to help break the siege that the Horde had begun. He and the rest of the Silver Hand attacked with the forces from Stromgarde. It was in this bloody battle that Yakob met a Death Knight for the first time. When he layed eyes upon it, the only thing he felt was instant fear, never before had he encountered undead of any sort. Yakob fought with the Death Knight for a great deal of time before he reigned victorious over it, though he was very injured. He was quickly healed after the siege was broken and was instantly put back in the line of duty. He aided in the final battle of the Second War at the Dark Portal, though his participation was very little due to an injury he suffered protecting a fellow Paladin. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters